Blue Kiln
by Seanpoe
Summary: Things can never go right when someone oyu deeply care about leaves. When someone new comes, how do you know you can trust them? Do you know everyone who knows you? Can you keep a secret? Demyx x Zexion Fanfic. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL(YAOI), VIOLENCE, HARD SHIP, SOME LANGUAGE, AND DISTURBING SCENES.  
><em>****_Demyx and Zexion Fanfiction; enjoy.__  
><em>**_Hey guys! Here's another one of my fanfictions! This was also made for a friend, and I absolutely love how it came out! Hope you guys enjoy! Feedback is appritiated! _

* * *

><p><em>Kiln: an oven, or wood stove, usually used by pottery makers.<em>

"What am I going to do without you?" a short red haired young adult yelled at his best friend who was packing his things away.

"I don't know get a freaking job?" the other young male, who was tall and blonde with long, started to zip up his dark blue suitcase.

"Demyx! How can you leave me in the middle of Twilight town, all alone? What's so important!" the shorter male turned the taller one to face him, "Tell me that, at least."

"I want to become an artist Zexion. Why don't you want me to be happy?" Demyx went to grab all his trinkets from his dresser top, looking at a photo of him and Zexion together at the park.

_On a bright summer day two teens sat together underneath a large pine tree. They watched as dogs ran, children play, and couples bask in their own love. The smaller teen had the main color of black on with blonde hair shot and choppy with both eyes being shown, while the other teen was taller and much more colorful with dirty blonde hair that came to his shoulders waved in the breeze, with a bright blue shirt and khaki shorts. _

"_Why don't you were color's Zexion? Like blue!" The dirty blonde male said to his friend, "I think it'd look great on you!"_

"_I hate the color blue." Zexion said coldly._

_Brushing the comment aside, they spoke about school, girls, and their interests, the taller one brought something up, "I think we should go swimming!" he shoots up to standing, "C'mon Zexion, it'll be fun!" _

_"Ah, that's okay, Demyx; I'll pass." Zexion looked up at Demyx whose smile turned into a pout. Zexion reached over to grab a book out of his bag, a particularly large book, and opened it to about the middle of the book. Fed up with Zexion's attitude, Demyx snatched the book right out of the teen's hand._

_"Demyx!" Zexion yelled, "What the hell are you doing!"_

_"Play with me." Demyx whined._

_"What are you? Five?" Zexion leaned back against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest, he held out one hand and in a demanding voice, "Give it back to me; now."_

_"Awe, shorty's trying to be tough." Demyx winked at the smaller teen, "You want this?" he held the book out, and as soon as Zexion tried to grab it, Demyx lifted it up high above his head, "You've gotta get it yourself." _

_"I'm not__** that**__ much shorter than you!" Zexion said as he shot up to his feet, coming to the height of Demyx's chin. He reached his hand up to try and grab the book, but came up short; literately. "God dammit," he swore, "just give it to me."_

_"Excuse me? I couldn't hear that; say it again, will ya'?" Demyx teased Zexion's shy voice._

_"Give it to me!"_

_"Still couldn't hear that; you may have to speak up." _

_"Give it to me! __**Now!**__" Zexion yelled clenching his fists to his sides._

_"Excuse me sir," an older woman interjected, "we're in a public park. Keep your actions clean." _

_"I'm sorry, ma'am." Demyx told the woman, "See, my friend here is quite a-to put it bluntly-sexual person. He can't focus for too long." _

_"Just get a room ya' hooligans." She yelled as she walked off the other way, her dog barking at everything._

_"You suck; so freaking much." Zexion glared at Demyx harshly. _

_"I think you're the one who does that." He winked at Zexion, who was still shooting his "famous" glare at Demyx. Sympathetically he gave Zexion his book back._

_"Thank you." Zexion said regretfully. _

_"Gentlemen?" A man holding a camera approached the two, "Would you like your picture taken? They're free today." The man smiled sweetly._

_"Sure!" Demyx said grabbing Zexion by the shoulders and giving his biggest smile. _

_"Okay, ready? Say-" The man began holding his camera up so he could see through the lens._

_"Zexion, smile." Demyx said through his teeth._

_"You didn't-Oh god!" Zexion was cut off by Demyx poking at his sides at just the right spot to hit a nerve and tickle him._

_"Cheese!" _

_**Snap.**_

_As the man with the camera left, Zexion was looking at their picture, "I look like an idiot!" Demyx leaned over to look at the picture as well, and laughed, "I think it's cute! Can I have it?"_

_"I don't care." Zexion said throwing the picture behind him while sitting down against the tree once more, "It's messed up anyways, there's someone in the background." _

"_I don't care!" Demyx caught the photo and stared at it smiling, "I'll never forget this." _

"Why do you have to leave though?" Zexion stormed over to Demyx, looking at the picture as well, reminiscing on that day. Zexion took the chance, "You want to leave your best friend? I'm the one, who has gotten you through your parent's abuse; who has only supported you, never to let you fall. What are you going to do?" Demyx looked at Zexion's sweet blue eyes, wondering if he was making the right decision.

"I have to go." Demyx pushed past Zexion to his bag of close, placing the picture nicely into the pocket on the front of the case. Zexion's eyes stung, wanting to release the salty tears that filled them to the brim; but he couldn't cry at that moment. He walked over and stood next to Demyx, who was frozen over his bag, still thinking on what to do. Zexion turned to look into Demyx's ocean blue eyes, wanting to try and change his mind to stay with him, but Demyx only turned the other way, walking over to grab his sitar.

"I'm sorry, Zexion." Demyx said quietly, placing his sitar into its case gently, "I truly want this, and I don't want to pass it up."

"Why can't you do this here, in this town?" Zexion sat on the bare mattress in the room with no pictures, "You're my best friend."

"Yes, Zexion, I know. And you're my best friend." Demyx looked at Zexion with hurt in his eyes, "But this town has nothing to offer for me. You know how much I want to become some sort of artist. Be happy for me, please? My train is going to leave" he walked over to the door with his bag and sitar case, "Can I at least get one hug?"

Zexion wiped an invisible tear away from his cheek and stood up, "Of course." He walked over slowly, stalling, to Demyx. Demyx dropped his bags and wrap his arms around his friend; perfectly meshing together. Zexion's head fit nicely into Demyx's chest, while their arms intertwined like the vines on a brick wall.

"I'll call you later." Demyx said stepping out the door.

"Okay…" Zexion said with his head down, holding his left arm with his right hand.

"See ya.'" The last words Demyx spoke before he left. Not until he was completely out of site, Zexion got the courage to say, "I love you."

Later that night, it was around the time when Demyx to be where he was going; Hollow Bastion. Zexion had set up the phone in Demyx's, or what was Demyx's room, and sat there waiting for the phone to ring. The phone was on the hook on the table that was next to the bed. Zexion stare immensely at the phone, looking at the ticking clock about every five seconds. To what Zexion had thought hours have gone by were only a mere 30 minutes.

8:30 PM.

"His train _must_ have stopped by now." Zexion spoke to himself, "Traffic! That was probably it!"

As time went by, Zexion could only stare at the clock. It was rare to see his face out of a book when he has time to read, but he didn't have the attention span to do so. He laid down on the bare bed, looking away from both the phone and the clock. The ticking to the tock, time went by on the clock: one hour; two hours; three hours; to four; no sign of Demyx.

Zexion slowly started to drift off, trying his hardest to stay awake, just in case Demyx were to call later; no such luck. Fast asleep the male lay, dreaming.

5:30 AM.

Zexion woke up groggy with a stiff neck from not sleeping with a pillow. He quickly grabbed the phone and look for a text, "NO NEW MESSAGES." His heart sank into his stomach at the sight of it.

Through the next year, he'd do this every night, waiting for that one call. When someone did call, it was a solicitor or his co-worker, Roxas, from his job wondering where he was.

On the 365th day, Zexion had Roxas over at his apartment. "Roxas?" Zexion spoke with his speech slurring from alcohol, "You wanna know somethin'?" Roxas took a sip from his beer, "Sure."

"It's been 365 days. I've counted." Zexion hiccupped then took another swig of his drink.

"Sense what? The last time you did _anything_ to your hair?" Roxas smirked at his remark. Zexion's hair had grown down to the middle of his back and started to turn a grey-blonde, with his red faded at the tips.

"No. Yes. Not the _point_." Zexion burped, "It's been 365 days sense I last saw the man I loved."

"You love _men_!" Roxas said shocked, and sounding a bit disgusted, "Sense when!"

"Love a _man_. Not _**men**_." Zexion set his drink down and had the most pitiful look on his face, a tear streamed down his cheek, "He never even called."

"Who?"

"_**Him**_." Zexion took a deep breath, "I used to _love_ him, now; I _**hate**_ him." He looked at Roxas, who was holding him because he hadn't even noticed how many tears he had shed. "Look at me!" Zexion sobbed, latching onto Roxas's sleeve, "I waited for so long, held back so much, I've become a mess!"

"It's okay, and going to be, oaky, Zexion." Roxas tried to comfort his friend, "You don't need him!" Zexion looked into Roxas's eyes and started to move closer, as did Roxas. Their lips met with passion and fire behind them. Roxas licked Zexion's bottom lip grabbing onto his shirt pulling him closer. Roxas gained entrance to Zexion's mouth, searching the hot Miller flavored cavern for the sweet spot. He licked the roof of Zexion's mouth which made him moan with pleasure. Their tongues meshed and their bodies ached. Clothes were coming off slowly, but surly. They rubbed and grinded on one another, wanting to be _inside_ each other. The room's temperature rose quickly, moans filled the silent air; Roxas and Zexion were both shirtless on the couch.

Their bodies meshed to one another as Roxas lay on top of Zexion continuing their session. Roxas had become hard with a throbbing erection and wanted to release it. He started to remove Zexion's pants, when Zexion started to realize what was going on. His eyes opened as Roxas continued to fiddle with his pants while kissing him firmly on the lips. Zexion tried to grab Roxas's hands, but was only to be pinned to the couch my Roxas's hands. Roxas looked into Zexion's eyes with lust; wanting to see more. Roxas licked Zexion's upper lip, smirking, then said, "What's wrong, baby? Don't worry."

"Roxas, I think we should stop." Zexion took his chance and awaited the consequences. Roxas's eyes narrowed at Zexion as he tightened his grip on his wrists, "What do you mean?"

"I…" Zexion hesitated, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Are you _**fucking**_serious!" Roxas growled, "What are you? A fucking _tease_! No wonder _he_ left you!" Roxas still wanted to relieve himself, "Well, I don't give a rat's ass; we're doing this, _**now**_."

"What! No!" Zexion struggled to become free of Roxas's grip, "Don't do this!"

Roxas didn't listen to Zexion's cries while he put both of Zexion's wrists under one hand. Roxas started to unzip and pull down his pants while Zexion struggled to get free. Roxas had wormed his way in between Zexion's thighs trying to get Zexion's pants off as well. Roxas had fumbled a bit and slightly loosened his grip on Zexion's wrists, giving him the chance to escape; in which he succeeded.

Zexion butted his head against Roxas's, leaving him disorientated long enough for Zexion to get up and run into Demyx's old room. He slammed the door behind him and locked the dead lock on said door. Zexion slid down the door, crying, as Roxas's pounded on the door.

_**Bam; bam; bam.**_

"Open the fucking door Zexion!" Roxas yelled.

_**Bam; bam; bam.**_

Roxas continued to bang on the door until one last _**BANG**_; which sounded like Roxas had thrown something against the door. With a last, "_**Fuck you!**_" and a door slamming behind it; the apartment became silent.

Zexion sobbed into his knees feeling guilt, ignorance and shame all into one body. His cries only filled the room he was in, as his tears slid down his face. There was no one there; no one to comfort him; help him through something like this.

"I wish…" Zexion sobbed, "I wish Demyx were here."

_"Never again will I let you touch him, you bastard!" Demyx yelled at a tall man as Zexion coward behind him. _

_"It's none of your business! So get the __**fuck**__ out of __**MY**__ house!" the man yelled then pushed Demyx back, making he and Zexion stumble backward. _

_"I'll leave, but so is Zexion!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand subtly trying to calm him from shaking, "He doesn't deserve this crap!"_

_"He's __**MY**__ son! He lives __**HERE**__!" Zexion's father rolled up his sleeves, "Now watch yourself kid, you're in my house now."_

_"Get your stuff Zexion, leaving." Demyx said without looking away from father's eyes, Zexion let go of Demyx's hand and rushed to his room._

_"Get your __**ass**__ back here, Zexion!" his father yelled getting ready to go to Zexion's room. Demyx put out his arm, stopping his from going any further. Glares were shared at that moment and in a harsh tone, Zexion's father said, "If you know what's good for you boy, get out of the way." _

_"I'm never going to let you pass; Zexion is my friend, my __**BEST**__ friend." Demyx stood as tall as he could trying to intimidate the father. Zexion came back from his room his stuff packed in a backpack, Demyx smiled at him trying to give some recognition, then said, "Go out in the car." _

_"Zexion!" his father said, "You're not going anywhere." Zexion looked at Demyx, then at his father, confused and worried about what might happen. He took a deep breath, and then said staring his father straight in the face, "I'm finished with your __**shit**__." Demyx smiled as Zexion walked out the front door, but only to become, once again, angry and looked that the father. _

_"You're never going to touch him again." Demyx started to walk back, "This is the end of all your abuse towards him!"_

_"I've had it with you, kid!" his father threw a punch at Demyx which threw him off guard and he got hit in the right eye. There was a small cut above his eyebrow from the father's ring; he wiped the blood away and punched him in the stomach; the father fell to his knees._

_"This is __**over**__." Demyx kicked Zexion's father, making him fall to his side, and Demyx walked out the door and got in his car. Zexion was in the passenger seat looking at Demyx whose expression hadn't changed. _

_"Get back here!" His father was at the door yelling, holding his stomach as he slowly made his way out into the yard. Without even thinking Demyx drove off as quickly as he could, not saying a single word._

_"Demyx?" Zexion quietly asked._

_"What!" Demyx snapped. He looked over at Zexion who cowered against the window. Demyx looked back towards the road and sighed, "What?"_

_"Thank you."_

_Demyx kept his eyes on the road but smiled meekly, his eyes watering; he looked at Zexion for a moment and said, "Anything for a friend."_

Zexion woke in front of the door where he fell asleep. Slowly he got up, stiff from sleeping on the floor, and made his way onto the bathroom. He looked at his bare chest that had marks all over it, along with on his neck. He rubbed the back of his head, while looking down, and wanted to cry again. Tired and sore, he walked into the living room where everything happened. There was the smell of beer and the scent of sweat filling the air making him nauseous.

Zexion ran to the bathroom and threw the remainder of his stomach contents into the toilet. He gave a courtesy flush after vomiting a few times, then a few more. When he felt like it was finally over, he sat next to the toilet holding his head. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the calendar; August 17; the day after he left. It had finally been exactly one year sense he heard from Demyx.

As the next five years went by Zexion had moved into a new apartment to get away from everyone. Each year on August 16, something would happen to Zexion that wasn't pleasant. The year after almost being raped, he was robbed of all his electronics; the next year he was extremely ill and in the doctor for five weeks; the third year was one of the hardest because he lost his job on the same day; as for the fourth year, he was mugged and almost killed by a homeless man; the fifth year he was once again in the hospital with a life threatening illness; this year way no different.

The whole year had been going nicely; no illnesses, no death scares, nothing, but as soon as the seventh year anniversary of all the mishaps and sense the last time he saw Demyx, some things started to go wrong again. Zexion had met someone whom he was falling in love with; a man named Axel.

Each time they were together, Zexion felt alive, like he belonged. Each kiss was candy, and as they got closer to making love, Zexion would stop, and Axel wouldn't mind. Axel was there for him through the whole year when they met on August 18th; it was a new day for Zexion. As the year got closer and closer to the worst days of Zexion's life, he ignored the tormenting thoughts and thought about his one year anniversary with Axel.

On August 16 Zexion decided he wanted to go for a walk to try and get his mind off the date. He had the sense that someone was following him, but just pawned it off as being anxious. It was about 6:30 at night, the sun was still out, there was a cool breeze; a beautiful evening. Eventually the walk had settled Zexion's nerves, but it also had become dark. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was already 11:15. He turned around and started to head back to his house, as he spoke his thoughts, "Maybe this damn curse is over."

Halfway to his house he walked past a night club called "Twilight Hour." Not wanting to risk anything happening, he continued forward. As soon as he was coming to the end of the blaring music, also the end of the building, Zexion heard noises coming from an alleyway. Curiosity overran Zexion's conscious and he took a peak at what was down the alley.

There were two people next to the wall, one on the wall, the other holding them up there. Zexion watched to see more closely what was going on, then it dawned on him; the two of them were having sex. Zexion noticed at the dominant one stroke the other's member as his own was going into submissive one. Their moans could have been heard from the other side of the street if it weren't for the music in the building they were on.

Zexion scoffed at the sight, and then continued to walk until the light caught the more dominant one's face; Zexion recognized the face. He was contemplating on whether or not to call out whom he thought it was, but instead, he crept closer behind a garbage can.

The two seemed to put on a show for they had gotten faster with their movements, kissing and panting, nipping and thrusting; the dominant one stroked the member of his other's until liquid poured out, squirting all over both of them. The dominant one must have done the same because they both moaned above the music. These actions made the submissive one yell out, "Oh _**God**_! _**Axel**_!"

Zexion's heart sank when he heard those words, but it also made him furious, "Axel!"

"Who's asking?" The dominant one let the other down on the ground as he yelled.

"Your…" Zexion walked out from behind the dumpster, "Your _**fucking**__ boyfriend_! That's who!"

Axel's face went blank, as the other latched himself onto him, "Who's this?" Axel looked over at the male, "No one, babe."

"'No one'?" Zexion yelled with his fists clenched at his sides, "It's almost been one _**fucking**_ year, Axel!"

"Well, I'm a man; I have needs." Axel smugly said, "If you're up to it, you could join us." He winked at Zexion, making him even madder than before.

"_**FUCK YOU**_!" Zexion yelled as he ran towards his house.

"If you would have done that in the _first_ place, this wouldn't have happened!" Axel yelled back, but Zexion kept running. His eyes were filling with tears, overflowing and streaming down his cheeks.

He slammed the door behind him and sat on the couch in his living room, crying. Zexion was tired of crying, he just wanted his friend back. When times were simpler and your friends were there for you when you needed them; not only when they needed you.

_Demyx held Zexion in his lap rubbing his back, trying to comfort him. He held Zexion close while saying, "It's okay Zexion, there's other girls out there." _

_"I thought we'd be together forever, Demyx!" Zexion sobbed into his friend's shoulder, "That's what we decided! Then __**he**__ came into it and everything went down the toilet!"_

_"Zexion, we're only 10." Demyx said soothingly, "We don't know what love is. We may never know what it actually feels like."_

_"Bu-But…" _

_"You were only together for a little while." Demyx rubbed Zexion's back as he was starting to calm down. Demyx smiled and said, "There's so many fish in the sea. We'll meet girls that are right for you __**and**__ me."_

_Zexion sat up looked at Demyx and sniffled a bit saying, "You're right, Demyx." Zexion smiled, "How do you always know what to say?"_

_"I just do." Demyx hugged his friend, "Think about it, when we're older we'll be doing so much with our lives."_

_"Demyx, what if something goes wrong?" Zexion asked._

_"If we're together, nothing will go wrong!" he flashed his million dollar smile at Zexion, making him smile as well. _

_"We're going to be best friends forever?" Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes, "Right?"_

_"We'll be best friends until we die."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

"Bullshit." Zexion said looking in the mirror, remembering that time. He looked at his watch; it had just struck 12:00, and said, "Thank **God** that day is over."

There was a pair of scissors on the counter top. Zexion grabbed the scissors and said to himself, "There's so many things I could do with these." He looked into his own eyes in the mirror and held them up to his neck, his hand shaking. He pressed the cold blades against his skin, not breaking the eye contact, and started to feel overwhelmed.

He took his other hand and pulled his hair out, which had grown quite a bit, and started cutting it. _Snip; snip; snip._ He didn't care about the strands of hair that were getting caught in his shirt, around his neck, or even the strands falling on the floor; he just kept cutting. To him it felt as if every strand of hair that was being cut off was another burden off his shoulders.

When he was satisfied with the outcome, he quickly went outside and got in his car. He had a year before everything would go bad again, he didn't care if it was 1:39 in the morning. He pulled up to a 24/7 store and walked in. His hair was a mess, and he got stares, but he just searched for what he was looking for. He went down the "Hair" section and looked at the colors. Reds, greens, purples, naturals; he looked and looked until he found the color he wanted; _blue._

He hurried to the checkout stand, setting his products the conveyor belt, and then got his wallet out. The cashier was friendly enough to try and make conversation. He asked, "Why're you here so late?"

Zexion looked down and then asked, "How much?" The cashier looked at the total, swiped his silver bangs out of his face, and said, "$12.82, plus a kiss?" He winked at Zexion, who just put his money on the belt and kept his head down.

"Not so friendly are ya'?" the man said, he wrote on the receipt and put it in the bag with the items, "My name is Riku, you probably don't remember me. I remember you, just not your name." He held the bag up, "What is your name?" Zexion grabbed the bag and said quietly, but loud enough to hear, "Zexion."

"Ah, okay, Zexy; that's right." Riku smiled, "Have a nice night."

Zexion nodded and walked back out to his car, rushing home. Once he was in the bathroom again, he wanted to cry, but he held back the tears. He noticed that Riku had left his number on the receipt, but Zexion was done with people; he was done.

After two dyeing processes Zexion looked in the mirror to see that his hair didn't take the color very well; it was more grey than blue. He didn't care anymore; part of his hair was choppy at the top and at the back it was much shorter than it had been before. Part of his hair was still longer, but only on one side that covered his eye. After he was content with what he had done, he sat on the couch and watched the sun rise outside the window, wondering if life will ever go back to being "normal" again.

"Probably never." Zexion said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the television.

Eight years seem go by quickly because Zexion was prepared for that day every year. Each year hadn't been as bad at the first seven for the fact that Zexion stayed away from people as much as he could. He even moved to a smaller part of town, and got a small condo; with two bedrooms. The only time he interacted with another human being is when he'd go to that same 24/7 store and see Riku, buying food and hair dye every time. Riku would try to push more out of Zexion, but he only got a short response.

His body had become weaker. His face started to sink in, his ribs could be seen through some articles of clothing, his legs and arms were stick thin. He was not the same as he was before.

On the tenth August 16 Demyx was gone, Zexion attempted suicide. He contemplated it many times before, but never actually went through with it.

Zexion stood on a chair underneath his stairs and looked up at the railing; there was a rope tied to the sturdiest part. A noose hung down in front of him; teasing him. He watched it dangle in front of him, and then he slipped his head through the noose. Zexion took a deep breath, and thought about what he was going to do. His mind wondered through all these years, all the pain and agony he was put through, how nothing has ever been right; he decided that he really can't live without Demyx.

He stepped down from the chair.

He dangled like a flower that has gone limp; lost its luster. That's what had happened to Zexion; he's lost his life, and now he's going to lose it in reality.

His lifeless body swung there as he slowly was dying, but by sheer fate, the rope snapped; dropping Zexion on the ground.

He coughed and took deep breaths of air, wondering what had just happened. He looked at the rope and say that it had torn, even though he had just bought it. This site made Zexion angry, and he kicked the rope away and hugged his knees. He cried, for what had seemed like the millionth time in his life time. After that, he decided he just had to live with all the pain, all the heartache, and just live in his house with his books; alone.

After the 15th year, Zexion decided to do something with his life that he loved and missed; pottery.

He put a down payment on a small shop that would have been perfect for a pottery shop. Zexion spent all his time there after he quit his job; cleaning, working on how to set up. He finally opened his shop, that he named Blue Kiln, on May 23; a very close date to August 16. Zexion would stay up all night, never feeling tired, working on new pots, bowls, dish wear, and designs. He decided to move out of his condo and live in the shop because there was a small room upstairs. He felt like everything was going as planned, even if he had to interact with customers.

He looked at the calendar every time he woke up and each time before he goes to bed. It became dreadfully close to the cursed date, a week away. Trying not to think of what might happen that year, Zexion decided it was time to dye his hair once more. He had become more open with Riku, but not enough to get close to him. He had told him about Blue Kiln which Riku happily obliged to visit, making Zexion smile just a bit.

His income for the past few months had paid the rent, supplies, and tools, but never made a great profit. Zexion didn't mind, for he hardly ate, only spent money on cereal, milk, hair dye and other necessities. He wore some of the same clothes every day, all dark, with no color at all. The only color he ever wore was on his head, a grey-blue that Zexion had come to love.

That dreadful day had finally come, August 16; Zexion feared the worst. Even though he wanted to be as safe as possible, he couldn't go a day without being open or else he'd lose too much profit. The day's service had been excruciatingly slow, which made Zexion hope the only thing bad that would happen would be that he didn't gain any money.

The day had been coming to an end, and Zexion was about to flip the "open" sign to "close," when a tall man walked through the door. He had a nervous smile on his face, "Uhm, hi."

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Zexion asked professionally.

"Give me a job?" he grinned. Zexion looked him up and down; he had dirty blond hair cut into a Mohawk, but had a small mullet in the back which went with his slightly tanned skin; he had some of the prettiest eye's Zexion had ever seen; his ears we pierced all the way up, along with his septum; he had baggy pants that were ripped along the knees, and a semi-tight blue shirt with the design of a skull on it. Zexion had to admit to himself that he was attracted to this man.

"I'm not hiring." Zexion said walking up to the man, who was strikingly familiar.

"Oh, please, please, please, sir!" the man pleaded, "It's always been my dream to work in a pottery shop!"

"I'll think about it. Do you have a phone; I'll get back to you." Zexion said walking back over to his desk.

"Uh, well, no." the man said, "I kind of just moved here." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Where are you staying? I'm sure there's a phone there." Zexion shuffled a couple papers.

"Well…" the man looked down.

"You don't have a place to stay? Are you stupid?" Zexion said bluntly.

"No! I just…" he shuffled his feet, "Need to start off on a good foot. I just need some money." His head shot up, "Or could I stay here for a while? I could sweep, make pottery, play music, and help around."

"No, there's only one bed; mine."

"Well, I could sleep on the floor, couldn't I?" the man got on his knees, "Oh, please, mister; I'm on my knees!" Zexion looked at the man gravelling on the floor, he shook his head and sighed, then said, "Fine, fine; as long as you don't take advantage of anything." He smiled a bit, "What's your name?"

"Demyx." He smiled greatly, "What about you?"

Zexion's jaw would have dropped if he didn't control his actions. He thought vaguely about if this was actually _the_ Demyx he used to know; until he realized that Demyx is just a common boy's name. He walked over to Demyx, took his hand, and shook it, "I'm Zexion."

"It's great meeting you, sir! You won't have to worry with me around!" Demyx said shaking Zexion's hand firmly back, letting go as soon as it got awkward. He looked around, searching for something until he asked, "So, where can I put my stuff?"

"Oh, upstairs; get your stuff and I'll show you the way." Zexion said with his hands clasped together.

"Okay!" Demyx rushed outside and grab a large, blue suitcase, along with another case in the other hand. Zexion quickly opened the door for him, and then locked it behind him, switching the open sign to "close." Demyx stood waiting for his guide, smiling for no reason. Zexion frantically walked over to the door leading to the stairs, and held it open for his guest. It seemed as if the bags were heavy, so he offered, "Do you need help?"

"No, I got it, don't worry." Demyx said slowly making his way up the stairs, making sure to step on each step. Zexion followed him up, making sure that he didn't fall.

Finally reaching the bedroom, Demyx dropped his stuff next to the wall. He looked around the wall; it was bare. Even though it was a rather large room there was only a twin sized bed with dark sheets and a metal frame in the middle of the wall, a fairly large television across from the bed, a small dresser, next to the dresser was a tall book shelf filled with many books, and then off to the side there was a door leading to the bathroom. Demyx smiled, "Seems… Nice."

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Zexion said clutching his left arm with his right hand, "I don't entertain." Demyx looked at him still smiling; he looked over at the bathroom door, then back at Zexion, "Mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead." Zexion said sitting down on his bed, "If you're going to stay here, you're going to have to sometime."

"I guess you're right!" Demyx laughed, as he opened the door into the bathroom, closing it behind him. Pure white with the exception of the sink was what the bathroom contained. He looked around and when he noticed the sink, there was blue marks all over, along with on the floor. Demyx laughed at the mess, and then went on with his business washing his hands afterwards.

Zexion looked at the bathroom door, wondering why he was so comfortable with someone he just met; or that he thought he just met.

"I see that you dye your hair a lot." Demyx said walking out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his pants. Zexion looked down, embarrassed about the mess. Demyx smiled while saying, "Don't worry about it; my hair grows like grass and I always have to cut it." He sat on the ground crossing his legs, "So what do you do at a time like this?"

"Read." Zexion said looking at Demyx, "As I said: I don't entertain."

"Well, let's see;" Demyx said looking at his watch, "it's almost 11:00."

"It is?" Zexion's eyes lit up.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Demyx cocked his head, "Anything significant about that hour?"

"Not the hour: the day." Zexion sat against the wall holing his arms.

"What about the day?"

"Nothing." Zexion laid down, "It's nothing"

"Well, okay then!" Demyx went to his suitcase and grabbed a small pillow and blanket from it. He laid the pillow down, and then looked at Zexion, "I'm sleeping here, right? Because I can go downstairs if you wish."

"No, no; it's fine." Zexion turned his face towards the wall.

"Okay, well, from where I came from it's about 2 in the morning, I'm going to bed." Demyx stood by the light switch, "Can I turn off the light?"

"Sure." Demyx nodded and flicked the light off. He sat on the floor taking off his shirt, belt, and long earrings then laid his head down on the pillow with the blanket on top of him. He got as comfortable as he could when he whispered, "Night, Zexion; sweet dreams."

"Night…" Zexion said without changing the volume to a lower level. He turned to face the wall, not being able to see anything but shadows. Zexion had done what he had been doing for the last 15 years; he cried. He cried, but only enough for himself to hear. He waited; he knew something was going to happen. He watched the clock as it went by minute by minute; it was only 11:03.

The analog clock struck 11:15, then 11:45. Zexion started to get anxious. He _knew_ something was going to happen, soon, and it wouldn't be pleasant. Before the clock could strike 12:00 for Zexion to know he was safe, he fell asleep.

Waking with the dawn, Zexion sat up from his bed then looked over at the clock; 6:04AM AUGUST 17 is what is said. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief then looked at the clock again; the same time showed. Zexion ran over to the bathroom mirror and looked himself over, seeing if anything had happened to him while he was sleeping. He found nothing out of the ordinary and said to himself, "What is going on?"

"Zexion?" Demyx said opening the door making Zexion jump back almost falling into the bath tub.

"Jesus, Demyx! You scared the hell out of me!" Zexion exclaimed holding onto his chest.

"Oh, sorry." He smiled, "I was just wondering if you were okay. You seemed to be afraid or something…" he scratched the back of his head, and then slid his hand to the front of his face, "When it's so early."

"I woke you, huh?" Zexion looked down at his feet, "Sorry, I don't sleep for a very long time."

"Ah, it's okay, bub." Demyx playfully hit Zexion's shoulder, "I should-" he yawned, "help you clean, err, something."

Zexion nodded then brushed his hair down to make it somewhat presentable. He walked out of the bathroom, as Demyx walked in, and went to his dresser to find some clothing. He grabbed an old shirt and some pants and then started to undress. Demyx walked back out as Zexion was pulling his shirt off and noticed how skinny he looked. Demyx carefully made the comment, "Should I make some breakfast?"

Zexion stopped with his shirt over his head, embarrassed and blushing but somehow fine with it, while saying, "Uhm, you can; I don't eat in the morning."

"It looks like you don't eat at all."

"I do" Zexion pulled his shirt off, and then grabbed the other shirt, "I eat lunch and dinner." You could clearly see where Zexion's ribs were. His stomach seemed to be sunk in, and you could see his spine; flesh and bones.

"I'm going to make you something, and you're going to eat." Demyx had a worried look on his face while fiddling with his pants, "Where's your kitchen?"

"I'll show you in a second." Zexion unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, "Do you mind turning around?"

"Why? We're both guys." Demyx dropped his pants exposing bright blue boxers, "Or are you _too shy_?" He winked at Zexion while grabbing new pants, "I had a friend a long time ago who was too shy to just about anything."

"How so?" Zexion finally struck up the nerve to drop his pants, but quickly covered himself with the other pants.

"Well, his dad was a prick, so I'm sure that had some things to do with it, but he hated being uncovered by clothing." Demyx slid his pants up while jumping a bit, "It was always black or red, too! I always told him to wear blue, even just in his hair, but _noooo_, that was practically forbidden." He buttoned and zipped his pants, "Like you, you look really good with that blue in your hair!"

"Maybe he felt self-conscious…" Zexion said remembering his own childhood for some reason as he zipped his ratted and dirty jeans.

"I guess, but it still wouldn't hurt. Now I can't even remember his name…" Demyx put his piercings back into his flesh, "I think it started with a 'Z.'" Zexion looked at him long and hard, wondering if it really could be the Demyx from long before, but he didn't want to say anything just yet; in case he was wrong. Zexion put on a baggy grey shirt which had a bunch of markings all over it. He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it saying, "Come with me."

"Okay!" Demyx smiled getting the last piercing into his septum Zexion trotted down the stairs, trying to miss all the creeks in it, while Demyx followed hitting just about everyone. Zexion laughed to himself hearing Demyx try to get away from the noisy floor, including the steps that lead down into the basement. Before getting to far into the dark room he switched the light on reviling a very large room with a small side room.

The room was dingy and had the smell of clay in the air. There was a large oven in one of the corners with large pots around it; as well as a pottery making table. Demyx walked over to investigate everything for himself. He slid his hand on the table and smiled at Zexion saying, "You should teach me sometime; I've always wanted to learn."

"Okay, sure." Zexion smiled timidly, "The kitchen is this way." He walked towards the side room as Demyx followed behind. The kitchen was very small and had little counter space. There was a fairly sized yellow refrigerator, a stove that seemed to have been never used by the fact that it was spotless, there were yellow cupboards; the floor was tile and had many nicks in it; the newest think was the sink which was stainless.

"Kind of…" Demyx said looking over the place, "Nasty."

"Yeah, I don't go in here much."

"I can tell." Demyx pinched Zexion's sides, making the smaller male jump. Demyx smiled triumphantly at the male's reaction. He looked in the cupboards for something to make, but all there was, was cereal, peanut butter, some crackers, and in the refrigerator there was only milk and some bread. Demyx looked at Zexion, "_Why_ don't you eat?"

Zexion's eye brow's raised at the tone of Demyx's voice, but only shrugged at the question and gave a mere, "I don't know."

"That's it; we're going to the store."

"Now?"

"_Now_."

"Can't we wait? I was going to go tonight, anyways."

"Tonight?" Demyx crossed his arms, "When?"

"Around…" Zexion looked at his feet then mumbled the rest of the sentence, "midnight."

"Why?" Demyx raised his voice.

"That's when I go…" Zexion said rubbing his left arm with his right hand, "I need to get to work. Help yourself to some cereal, sweep, greet people, etcetera." He walked out of the kitchen, Demyx following until reaching the door frame then watched as Zexion walked over to the pottery stool and rolled up his sleeves. Zexion grabbed a bucket, opened the lid to it, and then plopped some clay on the table. He took his right foot and stepped on the petal that was connected to the table, making the top part of it move in a circular motion.

Demyx watched Zexion work his fingers through the clay, reaching his hand into another bucket of water when needed, then continue on. He watched his hands, his body language, and how gracefully his hands worked the clay, as if it were only butter. To Demyx, there was something so attractive, and so familiar, to how Zexion was doing this. Thinking it'd be shameful to act on such an attraction, he made his way upstairs to leave Zexion to his work.

"He's…" Demyx said to himself as he switched the "closed" sign to "open, "Beautiful."

"So, Demyx, are you ready to go to the store?" Zexion asked after he had showered and changed into more appropriate attire for going out of the house. He wore dark skin tight jeans that hugged whatever curve there was, with black shoes, and a T-shirt with some band on it; it was also black. Even for being close to his thirties, Zexion looked like a teenager still.

"Yep, I can't believe it's already midnight." Demyx said looking out a small window, "How many pots did you make today?"

"17; it was a good day." Zexion smiled, "We sold 20 as well, bringing in a good $1745; after taxes that is."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Demyx's face showed all his excitement, "How long have you been doing this sort of thing?" He walked out the door, holding it open for Zexion as he walked out, and as soon as they locked up they walked to the store on a cold night.

"I've only had the store for a year or so, but I've been doing pottery for a long while; that's how I can get away with pricing them so high."

"I guess!" Demyx rubbed his hands together and blew into them with the desperate effort to keep them warm, "Damn it's cold out tonight!"

"That it is!" Zexion kept his hands in his pockets, with his head down in his coat, "I do this all the time, though; so I'm practically used to it."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure why, I just don't like going to the store during the day." Zexion looked up, "I guess I do know why; I hate people."

"You_ hate _people?" Demyx jumped a little bit, "_Why_?"

"It's because I've been hurt by so many people, it's hard to trust anyone."

"I see…" Demyx looked down, and then smiled, "you trust me, yeah? You're opening up to me, aren't ya'?" He nudged Zexion with his elbow. Zexion didn't acknowledge Demyx's statement, or his friendly touch, because he hadn't been so close to someone-emotionally or physically-in so long.

The tension between them grew into an awkward silence which was relieved when they reached the store. Zexion went ahead and grabbed a small basket, as he always had done, and started to walk towards the same aisle when something hit him; it was a larger basket. Demyx had been pushing said basket, smiling.

"What're you doing? I've already gotten a basket." Zexion said holding up the blue plastic piece.

"Oh no, mister; we're using this tonight!" Demyx said with a grin on his face, "We're going to be getting a _lot_ of things tonight!"

"I don't have-"

"You do too have the money!" Demyx went over and took the smaller basket out of Zexion's hand, "With your talent, and _my_ good looks, we'll make a fortune." Zexion couldn't help but laugh at Demyx's remark making him say, "_Your_ good looks?"

"Yes!" Demyx went back over to the handle of the rolling basket, "Why do you think we had so much business today?"

"Coincidence?" Zexion stood beside the basket.

"Zexion, please, don't flatter fate; it's all me." He winked at Zexion, who smiled then started walking towards their first stop. Zexion looked at the hair products and grabbed the same ones he always had, and put them in the basket. Demyx looked at the items, then up at his new friend, then back down at the products.

"What?" Zexion asked, confused to what Demyx was doing.

"How often do you dye your hair?"

"Every two weeks." Demyx raised an eyebrow then reached over and stroked Zexion's hair, making him flinch away. "But…your hair is so soft."

"And? I do wash my hair; as you can see." He pointed to the shampoo he had picked up.

"You strange, boy." Demyx said with a little flare.

"Whatever, where do now?"

"Food!" Demyx said pushing the basket forward then hopping on the bar at the end to ride on it. Zexion jogged to catch up with him, but the basket went faster. He turned on the bar, looking back at Zexion, and then yelled, "Oh, did you want a ride, sir? I believe you must have a ti-" _**Crash!**_ The cart crashed into the end of the aisle where all the meat was, making Demyx fall backward into the cart. He looked at what he hit and then said, "Ah, yes, the first stop; bacon."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Zexion said when he caught up to where Demyx was. Demyx struggled to get up, but managed to get into the seat where babies are designated to sit. He looked Zexion in the eye with a playful glare, "I'm just fun." He hopped off the cart, and then went to look at the bacon packages. Zexion looked with him, seeing what exactly he was going to get. Before Zexion was able to read the package Demyx picked up, he threw it in the cart.

"Okay, bread next!" Demyx said turning the cart into a different direction, guessing where the bread was located, going with his instinct, he started walking.

"I have bread!" Zexion said following behind.

"Right." He turned down the bread aisle and grabbed a loaf of bread then put it in Zexion's face, "But this is fresh bread." Zexion pushed the yeast out of his face, and then Demyx tossed it into the basket.

After about minutes of shopping, goofing off, and bickering; they reached the check out. Zexion had walked ahead to see Riku, where he always checked out at. They hadn't become friends according to Zexion, but to Riku they were. Riku smiled greatly when he saw Zexion and insisted on a hug but Zexion politely declined.

"How have you been? Where's your stuff? Or did you just come to see me, cutie?" Riku winked at him while leaning back against the counter, trying to flirt.

"Heh, no, I actually-"

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled turning into the checkout stand, "There you are! God, you're just too short."

"Oh shut up!" Zexion yelled at him smiling. He looked back over at Riku, who was glaring at Zexion, then he glared at Demyx, then back at Zexion, "Who's he?"

"He's my friend, Demyx." Zexion looked at Demyx who was putting the groceries from the half full cart on the belt, and said, "Hey Demyx, this is Riku… I always check out here."

"Hey, dude." Demyx said extending his hand to shake Riku's. Riku just started to pack the items glaring as he did. Not wanting to be quiet, Riku asked, "How long have you known each other?"

"Sense yesterday, about this time." Zexion said grabbing the bags from the side and putting them into the basket.

"Well, why's he here then?" Riku asked with attitude.

"He wanted to get food and such."

"Why are you buying _his_ food?" Riku started pushing items into bags, not caring where they went.

"Well…" Zexion looked at the bill when Riku was done, "he's living with me now."

"What!" Riku's voices shrieked and echoed through the store, "But what about _us_!" Zexion looked at Riku in an odd way and put the correct amount up on the small ledge for writing. Riku took it forcefully and shoved it into the cash register.

"There never was an 'us,' Riku." Riku shoved the receipt in Zexion's hand, then looked at him, "Bullshit! Now leave!"

"Let's go Demyx…" Zexion said walking towards the exit. Demyx rolled the cart past Riku and kindly said, "Nice to meet you." He then continued walking.

"Fuck you!" Riku shouted.

"What the hell was that about?" Demyx asked when they were outside.

"I have no clue." Zexion looked down, "Sorry, he's usually not like that…I think."

"He likes you." Demyx looked at the cart, then where they were; he simply shrugged and walked on, not wanting to ruin the conversation.

"I know, I like him, too."

"Ha! No, Zexion, he _likes_ you." Demyx wheeled the cart along as they were walking.

"Really?" Zexion kept his gaze at the ground, "I hate it when people like me like that, or when I like them; it just ruins everything."

"How?" Demyx's heart seemed to race, and he had no clue what the reason would have been.

"Everything seems to go down the toilet."

"Ah, the glorious shitter we call life." Demyx chuckled then looked up at the building, "We're here." Zexion went and unlocked the door then looked back at Demyx and saw the cart and smiled, "You took the basket?"

"I sure as hell didn't want to carry all this!" he grabbed some of the bags then went inside, Zexion grabbed the rest of the bags, put the cart in the alley, went inside and followed Demyx to the kitchen. Demyx had already put all the groceries away from the bags he was carrying; he then took Zexion's bags and put those items away as well.

"Wow, you've got a lot of adrenalin." Zexion said as he watched Demyx put the food items away.

"I'm just glad you're agreeing to this." He tossed Zexion his hair dye and shampoo which went too far and dropped on the other side of the room, "Oopse, sorry."

"Sure, you're "sorry."" Zexion said as went over to pick it up. Demyx laughed a bit and watched as Zexion bent over to pick up the hair products. Demyx couldn't look away at the site he was seeing. He felt something growing in him, but then realized it was growing on him. He looked away and shook his head and tried to calm down. Zexion finally stood up and looked over his shoulder as he stood in the door frame, "I'm going to go dye my hair, be back in a bit."

"Okay, I may go help." He smiled, turning his hips to face the opposite direction to hide the tent growing, without looking too awkward. Zexion smiled and went up the stairs.

"What the hell?" Demyx looked down at his crotch, and sat down to try and make it go away, "Where did _that_ come from?" Demyx took some deep breaths, working out all the thoughts in his head to calm himself and make the blood go back into the rest of his body. Thankfully, that worked.

Demyx trotted up the stairs, trying to be sneaky, but only to be let down by the creaking stairs. He opened the door to find Zexion on his bed reading a book shirtless and with his hair up in a mess of bright blue dye. Demyx cocked his head, looking at the dye and said, "You're going _that_ blue?"

"It won't be _this_ blue when I wash it out." Zexion said not taking his eyes off his book. Demyx walked into the bathroom and saw that a lot of dye was in the sink and that there was still some in the bottle. Demyx looked in the mirror and decided to be daring: he took some of the dye and streaked it throughout his Mohawk. He walked out of the bathroom with his arms out and a grin on his face. He stood there for a while until Zexion finally looked up saying, "What?"

Demyx went over and sat by Zexion and tilted his head forward.

"You used my dye?" Zexion asked in a monotone voice.

"Yep." Demyx just smiled and looked at Zexion, "I think it'll look cool, too!"

"It just might." Zexion went back to reading his book. Demyx frowned and snatched his book away, making Zexion glare at him. Demyx just smiled and then stood up.

"Can I have my book back?" Zexion said.

"You want this?" Demyx asked looking through the abnormally large book; he snapped it closed, "You have to get it." As soon as Zexion stood up Demyx stretched his arm above his head, with the book in his hand. Zexion got close to Demyx and tried to grab the book, but came up short; literately. Zexion tried to stand on the bed to get more height, but Demyx moved back to where he couldn't reach from there either.

"God dammit, give it to me." Zexion jumped off his bed and tried to jump up and grab it.

"What? I didn't hear you." Demyx said with a smirk on his face.

"Give it to me!" Zexion almost yelled, his chest was rubbing against Demyx's as he jumped up.

"You're just too short; I can't hear you when you're all the way down there."

"_Give it to me!_" Zexion yelled, making one of the neighboring apartment resident yell, "Keep it down!"

Zexion and Demyx both stopped as soon as they heard the person yell that; both had become overwhelmed with the feeling of de ja vu. Demyx looked down at Zexion as he looked up, looking at one another so inventively. Demyx had the urge to lean down which he acted on, but before he could go any further Zexion said, "I need to go wash my hair."

"Yeah…" Demyx said stepping back. Zexion went into the bathroom and closed the door. Demyx sat on the bed setting the book down on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair then encountered something wet; he remembered he still had the dye in. Deciding he should wash it out, he walked into the bathroom saying, "I'm coming in, I forgot I had dye in my hair, too."

"Oh…okay." Zexion said reluctantly.

"Do you…" Demyx said hesitantly, "Do you mind if I just stick my head under the water in there real fast?"

"Kind of…"

"My eyes will be closed, don't worry." There was a long pause before Zexion finally said, "Okay." Demyx closed his eyes and went to the side with the shower head as Zexion went to the opposite side. Demyx opened the shower curtain with his eyes closed and carefully stuck his head under the water trying to get all the dye out. He held out his hand and asked, "Can you squirt some conditioner into my hand?"

"Sure, just make this even more awkward." Zexion said opening the bottle and squirting some into Demyx's hand.

"It could be worse." He said scrubbing his head, "I could be naked, too."

"That's true." Demyx smiled hearing Zexion joke in probably one of the most awkward situations he's been in for a while. Demyx rinsed his head and tried to feel if there was any left and just decided to go with it. He kept his head down but walked backwards to get out of the shower. He turned groping for a towel, and when he found one he wrapped the towel around his head into a bun to make it stay up on his head and then walked out of the bathroom so Zexion could have some privacy.

Demyx waited on the bed for Zexion to come out so he could go look at his hair. Demyx patted his legs to drum with the music in his head as he rested his head against the wall. Zexion walked through the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one he was using to dry his hair. Demyx watched as Zexion went over to his dresser and got clothes out to wear. When he felt that "thing" growing again, he quickly looked away. He dropped the towel in front of his face pretending to dry his hair in an odd way.

"Wow!" Zexion said which made Demyx jump. Demyx looked at Zexion who was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Your hair; it's amazing!" Zexion ran his fingers through it. Demyx looked up at Zexion's hand, and then got up to go look for himself. The mirror was fogged up from the steam from the shower, but Demyx saw all the blue streaks throughout his hair. He was proud of his quick dye job and strutted out of the bathroom with his head high. Demyx ran his fingers through his Mohawk and smirked, "It's sexy, huh?"

"Oh, sure, Demyx, it's _so_ sexy." Zexion smiled getting under the covers, "I'm going to bed, so do whatever you need to."

"Hey, do you mind if I sleep with you in your bed?" Demyx said without thinking it through, "Well, I mean, the floor is a killer, and I know we haven't known one another for that long, but I was just thinking-"

"Sure, I don't care. Just sleep with your own blanket." Zexion said laying his head down on the pillow, not caring that it's still wet, "That's the next thing we need to get when we go out shopping again."

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Demyx smiled turning off the light and climbing into bed next to Zexion, "Be up in four hours right?"

"Is it already two?" Zexion said in a daze, "Oh, well, yep; I can't really help it."

"It doesn't matter to me." Demyx laid on his side not facing Zexion, "Good night."

"Yeah, night…" Zexion said already drifting to sleep.

"Hey Zexion…" Demyx said quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He murmured.

"Have Riku and I been your only friends?"

"No…" Zexion's eyes watered a bit, but he shut them tightly, "I had a best friend long ago, but today; I hate him."

"Why?"

"He left me here, alone, to fend for myself. He never did anything to contact me, therefore, I hate him."

"Oh…okay." Demyx frowned and stared into the darkness of the night, thinking about al that went on today, getting his mind off of what Zexion had just said. He hadn't been this happy in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours turned into days; days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months. Each minute that had past seemed to bring Zexion and Demyx closer. Zexion couldn't help but think that this Demyx is the Demyx he once knew before; but he had such ill feelings towards that Demyx, he didn't want to ruin the relationship. They had been making more money than ever, they ate breakfast, sometimes lunch, and dinner together; they still shared trips to the supermarket which continued to make Riku more irritable than ever. Even though they had more than enough money for another bed, they decided that it would be best to not get one for "space" reasons.

One night, while they were eating dinner together at their newly bought table in the open space in the basement, Zexion decided to start a mysterious conversation.

"So, Demyx, what did you do before you came to Twilight Town?" Zexion played with his food with his fork before spooning it into his mouth; all while looking at Demyx. Demyx looked down from Zexion's gaze, his smile turning into a frown, "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yes, I would like to know some more about you." He pushed his plate forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Are you ready for one hell of a story?" Demyx said looking up with a small smirk on his face. Zexion chuckled while leaning back in the chair, resting his hand on his stomach, "Let me hear it."

"Let's go sit on the couch." Demyx said getting up and grabbing his plate, "It'll take a while to tell." He walked over and grabbed Zexion's plate as well and dropped them into the sink, not really caring if it's clean or not.

Trailing behind up the stairs behind Demyx was Zexion, thinking about how nothing could be as much of a story of his own. He wondered if this was the information to link who Demyx really is. He hoped that this year's August 16th would be the same as the last; quiet.

Demyx sat down on the right side of the couch that was sitting in the lobby of the store that they had bought so it seemed more home-like. Zexion sat on the left side and looked out the store window, past the shelves of handmade pottery, watching as pedestrians walked by on their late night strolls. He switched his gaze to Demyx whose body language suggested that he was nervous.

"Just start from the beginning, go from there, and if it gets too hard; I'll understand." Zexion said in a sweet, calming voice, wanting to get as much information as he can. Demyx gave a small smile, while nodding, and then looked down at his twiddling thumbs.

"The beginning, well, here it goes." Demyx said before clearing his throat before starting again, "I had this friend, he and I did everything together; the perfect best friends. I loved him with all my heart, I would have died for him if I needed to; and I almost did. His dad was a complete jerk and abused him constantly for being fragile and a "fag." He always claimed he wasn't gay, but I kind of already knew he was; even if he went out with many girls, I knew." Zexion shifted thinking about his childhood, "I protected him and took him out of that disgusting place he had to call a home and took him in." he looked at Zexion and smiled, "Things were going great, until things started happening to me. I…" he cleared his throat once more, "developed feelings for him; strong ones.

Every time we were together I felt myself wanting him more and more, but the thing was, was that I didn't want to be gay. I was afraid that if I was, I would have never gotten a job, never gotten past high school, nor would I ever have kids. The thought of being gay scared me so much I made the biggest mistake of my life." Zexion's heart raced for an unknown reason, but slowly tried to calm it down by breathing steadily as Demyx continued, "On the date of August 16 I left him, and never tried to contact him again." Zexion almost gasped, but instead he nodded as if listening contently, "I told him I would call him, but not only did I not do that, it's been 15 years sense then.

I went to a place called Hollow Bastion, claiming there was a job there to him, but really; it was to get away from him. Stupid, I know. I just thought that if I get away from the one who gave me the homosexual tendencies, I would get rid of them all together. Little did I know that once you fall for one guy, women just aren't as attractive." Zexion laughed a bit, making Demyx smile, "You remind me of him-not that I like you like that-" Demyx looked away, "but the ironic part is that he had the same name as you. I think that's a bit freaky." He looked back at Zexion who was smiling, but blushing at the same time, "Anyways, as soon as I had gotten there, I was completely lost; as I think anyone would be. I went to the ally beside the train station and sat on the ground with my arms around my knees and my bags to the side of me. I was so relieved to be gone from all the stress, all the thoughts and all the pain; but I didn't know it could get worse. I can't believe how naïve kids can be." Demyx smiled as he brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them closely, "I actually fell asleep in that spot, and let me tell you; don't _ever_ do that." He looked at Zexion intensely, Zexion nodded as he felt he should. Demyx continued after he looked towards the floor, "When I woke up my neck was stiff, my back ached, I felt tons of bug bites and worst of all; my baby was gone."

"Your _baby_?" Zexion questioned without a thought.

"Not an _actual_ baby;" Demyx laughed, "my sitar." He rubbed his head trying to ease the strain of bad memories, "I cherished that instrument like it _was_ a baby. I was literately heartbroken to see that it was gone. I searched and searched, but it was nowhere, only my clothes were left. I was officially alone, and I was alone that whole day. I hadn't had the strength to move, or to look for somewhere to stay, so I just sat in the same place the whole time. Even though I didn't do much, night fall came quickly. The people that were out during the night time are much different during the day time there; people with their faces covered, long trench coats; just scary looking. Not to mention that they _all _were tall there." He winked and nudged at Zexion's leg, but he just shook his head smiling, "There was one… I'll never forget him… He came up to me that night, around 11 I want to say, and he asked if I was okay. I, being in the state I am, just ignored him. He had long pink hair with a soft face and sinfully beautiful blue eyes; the only reason I knew it was a guy was because he was wearing very tight clothing." Demyx laughed which made Zexion smile, "He pulled my arm up and made me look him in the eye. I was frightened; I seriously thought I was going to die. That's when he dragged me and my things to some place; it was too dark to see where we were going. I thought I'd just give up, let him kill me, rape me; do whatever he wanted because I was too emotionally drained to fight.

He pulled me into a room, tossed me on a bed, and then flipped on the light. When my eyes finally adjusted and I looked around to see what I couldn't believe; the whole room was decorated with flowers. Now, I'm not rapist-expert, but last time I check; rapists don't tend to like such cutesy things." Demyx smiled, and then returned his gaze upon the floor, "He looked at me smiling a devilish smile. I looked back at him, frightened I said, "What do you want?" He threw my bad into a closet of his and plainly said, while sitting on the bed next to me, "Where'd you come from?" I thought he was just playing with me so I said, "If you're going to kill me, get it over with." He laughed a sweet, deep laugh-that alone scared me half to death-and he said, "I'm not going to kill you, sweetheart. I'm not going to harm you in any way. Just tell me where you came from." Not only did I tell him I came from Twilight Town, I spilled my feelings all over the table. Every thought and feeling I felt about my best friend I told to him; it felt so good to finally tell someone. Eventually I became sleepy and he said to just rest. So I did what I told and that was the first night of many with that man.

Damn, I miss him so much. He was a really great friend of mine, helped me though a lot. He was gay, obviously, and he helped me come out to a lot of people. He had a "girlfriend" and her name was Larxene. She had pure yellow hair, not blonde, yellow, and she got her hair to stand up on the sides of her head going straight back. It looked extremely weird, but really cool at the same time. She did my hair," Demyx ran his fingers through his hair, "She was a really great stylist and had a great personality, but, well, she was quite the bitch. But if you ever see her, don't tell her I said that." He had wide eyes that made Zexion smile, "I'm not joking! She'd stab people if they got on her nerves! Not enough to kill, but enough to scar! Look!" Demyx lifted his shirt to show his scar on his side about an inch wide.

"What would she stab people with? A knife?" Zexion asked looking at the scar with worry.

"She had these small blades that fit like brass knuckles on her fingers, and so whenever something pissed her off she'd pull those out!" Demyx dropped his shirt and returned to hugging his knees, "Anyways, back to the guy. His name was Marluxia, and he took me to clubs even though I kept fighting and fighting the fact that I was, and am, gay. Eventually, about the second or third year of staying there, I had finally accepted myself for who I was. Oh boy, did Marluxia have his fun when that happened. He wanted to be my first, so being that naïve kid like I was saying I was, I agreed and we, well, you can let you mind wonder." He winked at Zexion, "I was so amazed, and so relieved to finally know who I am, but that's when everything set in. I left my best friend, the man I loved with all my heart, behind because I was selfish and afraid. I hate myself for that; I wouldn't blame him if he hated me, either. I don't think he liked me like I liked him, though. I guess he was good at hiding things…" Demyx's eye began to fill with tears, but he quickly wiped them away, "Any who, things seemed to be going great for another year until the day I'll never forget came. I had to stand and watch my friend, the one who cared for me, the one who took my virginity die from drug usage.

I always told him-I always told him-to stop using. He used everything from drinking to cocaine and meth. He had been becoming frailer each day, and he finally stopped using meth and mainly stuck with cigarettes and sometimes he snorted some things once a week, but it was too late; his organs started shutting down. I sat in the hospital holding his hand as did Larxene, but she was a hysterical mess. The doctor had put him on morphine for the pain, so he wasn't all there, but I just thought the whole thing was completely ironic; the plant that morphine, the drug that is supposed to help him, also creates cocaine, the drug that was killing him." He fell silent for a minute, "When he died that night, nothing was ever the same. Larxene and I struggled to actually keep the place, so we had to sell it the following year. She and I got an apartment together to help with rent and what not, but we were both pretty promiscuous at the time, there were always more mouths to feed then there was food. We went quite a few months before finally getting evicted.

After that, everything was an uphill battle between me and life. Larxene went off by herself and I didn't see her for another five years, I stayed with a boyfriend of mine whose name was Luxord. He was really quite handsome, had a way with words, a great lover, and was amazing with his hands. The only problem with that is he was a drunk and tended to hit me a lot. He never left any scars, and he knew where to bruise so that no one could know what was going on at my work. It's not that I loved him or anything; he was just the only person I had left. The only time I was allowed to leave was when I had to go to the store or to work. One day I realized that, that wasn't what I deserved. I yelled at him and told him to never speak to me again; he hit me, and hit me, and hit me; beat me to a bloody pulp. I chose the wrong night; he was actually sober." Demyx took a deep breath in, and then exhaled it out slowly, "I practically crawled my way to the hospital. There was only one thing good to come out of that; he never found me again. In the hospital I met, yet another person to change my life for the better. His name was Xigbar. He was much older than I was, but I had this strange attraction for him. He had a long black ponytail that a few grey stripes fell down starting from his hairline; he looked as if though he had been through a few fights in his day for he had an eye patch and large scars on his neck and face. All I could think was, "Tall; check. Dark; check. Handsome; double check!" He seemed to be interested in me as well, so I worked as much charm as I could handle being doped up on drugs and trying to not think of the emotional and physical pain I had been through.

We actually hit it off very nicely. He allowed me to stay at his place while I got better and back on my feet. He paid for all my hospital expenses because we both knew I wouldn't be able to. I slept on his couch of his large condo, which should have just been a house, until one night he invited me into his room to sleep. I expected, being that I was raped by Luxord quite often, that he wanted sex. Not only did he decline when I started taking off my clothing, he gave me some pajamas to put on instead. They were silk and way too big, but it was the first time I felt loved in a long time." Demyx smiled at the floor, pausing for a while.

"Then what?" Zexion said as if he were a kindergartener at story time.

"Hold up, let me go at my own pace." Demyx said half-jokingly, "Or I can just stop, you said I could at any time."

"You're right…" Zexion said through his teeth, "You can stop, that doesn't mean I want you to."

"Hm." Demyx gave a slight flick of the head, "You're right." He smiled and looked at him in the eyes, "Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!" he laughed at Zexion's eager attitude, "He held me close to him all that night, and in the morning when he had to go to work, he left me a plate with cereal and a card with a rose in a vase on a small breakfast table. The card said, "I hope you slept well, my darling. I've grown very fond of you, join me for dinner tonight; there's a suit in the closet." I got up to go look and there, right in front, was a freshly pressed suit that said "Demyx" on the bag. I couldn't help but take it out to try it on, and it fit perfectly. I hadn't felt so happy in so long, I cried. I cried for a good hour before I stopped. That night we went out to a five-star restaurant and had a wonderful dinner; and that night we made love until the sun came up. It wasn't until two years later when I knew wasn't in love him. I was so afraid to say anything-because of what had happened before-that I didn't say anything until six later. I sat him down, and told him all about what I had been through, all my feelings, and how I didn't want to be with him anymore. I said that I should also be with someone who is my own age, so I won't have to lose them so early in my life. I also told him that I loved him with all my heart; I just wasn't in love with him like a showed. The main thing I said was I'm sorry. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry, and it hurt more than anything.

He told me he understood everything that I said, and that he knew that this time would come, he just hoped it hadn't. Don't you just wish you could just control your feelings?" He looked at Zexion with hurt in his eyes.

"Yes…" Zexion replied with the hurt he felt showing through his voice.

"He had helped me get all situated because I told him that I should go back to my home town to try and find my way back into a stable life; maybe even find my best friend again. He tried to buy me new clothing, but I told him that if I was going to make it on my own that I was going to have to fend for myself. He couldn't just let me leave with nothing so he gave me five thousand dollars. It's still in my bag right now, I plan to save it for something I really want to do; or if I really need it. Before I left I gave him the biggest hug I could give, and a sweet kiss to send the tears away from his eyes. I told him I would call him when everything is going well, I'm sure he's worrying because I still haven't called, but I'm still going to wait." He smiled at Zexion who was fighting back tears.

"The train ride here was painfully slow." Demyx continued, "It seemed like there were ten million stops in between, and I don't even know why. I think I was just nervous to what was going to happen when I got here. When the train did arrive, the station was just how I left it; that ugly color of orange, with the gold trim, and the clock tower on top of it. The only thing that was significantly different was that there seemed to be less people. The train station used to be packed to the seemed day, night whenever! I stood outside the station, watching the sun set, taking in the beautiful view and thinking about what I was going to do. Was I going to try and find my friend from long ago, start a new life or was I going to just let it go down the drain all again. So I just decided to walk down the street, and this is where it took me!" Demyx grinned a goofy grin, making Zexion smile a very sad smile, "Something drew me into this place telling me that I _had_ to get a job here. Even though it's been so much fun, and such a pleasant experience here, I wish I could see my best friend again. To tell him that I love him, and that I'm so, so sorry for not finding some way to get a hold of him. If I could see him right now, I don't know what I'd do, or what'd I say. I'd hope, if anything, that he'd forgive me, at least. If he hated me for the rest of his life, but forgave my huge, _huge_ mistake, then I could go on living my life. I guess… That's my story." Demyx looked at Zexion to see a quiet tear strolling down his face, only being seen by the moonlight reflecting off of it, "Zexion what's wrong?"

"Demyx…" Zexion's eyes began overflowing with tears as he tried to speak, "I…I…"

"You what?" Demyx said getting closer to his friend, rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I…" he stuttered once more before he finally said in a barely audible voice, "I forgive you…"

"Zexion, what do you mean?" Demyx said grabbing Zexion's shoulders as his eyes flowed tears, "Do you mean…"

"It was me…" Zexion caught his breath before speaking again, "It is me! Zexion! The one from fifteen years ago! And…" he took a deep breath, calming his sobbing, "I am still _in_ _love_ you!"

Demyx didn't need to use his words to express his feelings; he embraced Zexion in his arms, holding him as close as he can, trying to remove the space that had been between them for so long. Zexion couldn't help but keep sobbing, but he returned his feelings by wrapping his arms tightly around his long lost friend.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner…?" Demyx asked, not letting go in, or loosening his hold in any way. They felt the warmth of each other's bodies, clasping together like the used to.

"Because…" Zexion said as he finally calmed down his sobbing, "I _had_ come to hate you; but not for leaving me here." He clenched Demyx's shirt into his fists, "But for leaving me to deal with everything that happened. I was afraid that you wouldn't want anything to do with me, like everyone else has." Demyx pushed him back, looking at him straight in the eye. Something overwhelmed Zexion into leaning forward; Demyx did as well.

As soon as the tender flesh of Zexion's lips met Demyx's, chills went through both of the males. Goosebumps appeared with small hairs stood on end, a forceful need to be closer engulfed their bodies; that need slowly took a hold of them. Demyx pulled his companion closer, feeling every inch of his mouth with his own. Zexion tugged at his shirt, not wanting to lose lip-lock, he pulled it over his head as quick as his arm would let him. Demyx did the same, and then brought their body's closer, making beautiful friction between them.

Their mouths were explored by one another's tongue. Their tongues were dancing; feeling each crevice. Demyx took his own tongue, and ran it along the top of Zexion's mouth, making him shiver and ache for more. He climbed on top of Demyx's lap, making him hold Zexion there as he laid back on the couch, continuing their lip-locked adventure.

Demyx's hand trailed along Zexion's side, and couldn't help but notice that he was gaining more muscle. His hand slid down until he reached Zexion's pant line. While sliding the tip of his finger underneath the rim of his pants, he circled his hand to the front of Zexion's pants, tugging at them when he got to the front. Zexion smiled while he continued kissing Demyx. His kisses were forceful, but tender, making Demyx want more between each break. Zexion stopped to look at Demyx who had a lustful look in his eye, making Zexion wonder.

Zexion sat up, leaning against Demyx's legs for support. Demyx thought that this was the next base, so he sat up and pulled Zexion in the right spot to make him feel the pulsing member in his pants. Zexion blushed, looking away, timidly saying, "Demyx… What's going to happen if we do this?" Demyx wasn't sure what to think. His hormones were raging, his mind was set on one thing, but he slowly made his way back into reality.

"What do you mean?" Demyx kissed Zexion's chest, while sliding his finger up his back.

"How can I _know_ that this will last?" his eyes began to tear up, "How can I know that you are who you say you are, and that you won't leave me ever again?" he wiped a small tear away, "I don't want to go through anymore hell."

Without words Demyx sat Zexion on the couch and ran up the stairs to the room. Zexion wasn't sure what was going on, but as soon as he went up, Demyx came right back down with something in his hand. He sat down right next to Zexion and put what felt like paper in his hand. Zexion looked at the paper, and found that it was actually a picture; a picture of the two of them. It had tears at the corners and some water damage, but the picture was clear as day. It had been the picture the old man took of them many years ago. There was no doubt that Demyx was who he said he was.

Before processing anything to say, Zexion grabbed Demyx's face and kissed him even more passionately than before. The picture had slowly floated to the floor as Zexion, once again, climbed on top of Demyx's lap, kissing him more and more, at a quicker pace. Demyx gratefully accepted the kisses while kissing back, and motioning his hands to Zexion's pants. He glanced over at the window seeing a shadow making him suddenly jerk up.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked kissing Demyx's jaw lining.

"I thought…" Demyx looked at Zexion who was obviously not worried, "Nothing." He began to grab the front of his pants, giving a teasing tug in the process. In an instant, Zexion's pants were halfway down his butt, unbuttoned and unzipped, as he continued on Demyx's upper body. Nipping at Demyx's earlobe, licking the side of his neck, grinding his own hips against Demyx's are some of the factors making him want to go further.

Zexion stood to take his pants off, leaving his boxers on, and then he sat back on Demyx's lap, his erection in plain sight. Demyx couldn't help but laugh a bit, which made Zexion ask, "What's so funny?" as he kissed the side of his neck.

"I never thought this would happen." He said sliding his hand up the leg of Zexion's boxers, feeling his way around, and then moving his mouth close to Zexion's ear, "It's nice." Zexion gave a satisfying moan with a lustful smile, but Demyx could see the timidity behind it. "Zexion, can I ask you something?"

"I guess, but if we don't hurry…" he squirmed himself down to lay back on the couch, opening his legs for Demyx. Demyx smirked at what his friend was wanting, and while getting over him, making his legs go around his waist, he asked, "Are you virgin?"

"Uhh…" Zexion's expression change instantly and his face became red, "Well…"

"Oh my God!" Demyx laughed playfully, "Are you serious?"

"Shut up!" Zexion became even redder, which he noticed so he put his arms over his face.

"Awe, babe…" Demyx snickered, but Zexion kept his arms over his face. Demyx looked down, then back up, the younger of the two was still hiding his face, and therefore he quickly slipped off Zexion's boxers. This made Zexion look up at Demyx with wide eyes, who gave him a charming smile, "Well, isn't this something."

Demyx trailed kisses down Zexion's neck to his chest, stopping at the nipple to tease him a bit. Softly biting at the tender flesh, licking it to make it hard, Demyx heard the sound of gratitude escape Zexion's lips. The younger man's hips bucked, wanting some tension to be released from the area. Demyx decided to stroke his mate's member softly, not wanting to urge him on just yet, while he toyed with his nipple some more. Down his lips trailed some more, licking and nipping at sweet flesh, as his other bucked his hips into his hand.

"For a virgin, you're sure feisty." Demyx said winking, but Zexion only moaned, his back already arching a small amount. Kisses traveled past his navel, and down to the base of Zexion's shaft. Without any hesitation, Demyx licked up the side of Zexion's member. The warm, wet sensation made Zexion's jaw drop, and his back arch. Demyx wasted no time and engulfed the younger's shaft, fully, in his mouth. The younger bucked his hips as the elder bobbed up and down, while massaging it with his hand up as well. Moaning, trying to keep his back from arching and gripping the couch cushions, Zexion loved every moment of it.

"Ah…ah…Demyx…" Zexion tried to say through his moans, as Demyx seemed to hit all the right spots, "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Demyx knew what Zexion was about to do. He bobbed one last time, making sure to slowly run his tongue on the back of Zexion's shaft, from base to head feeling each small twitch from the tension inside; sucking on the tip of the head, and running his tongue across the hole. He took his face away and started to massage and pull on Zexion's member. Between each tug, Demyx could feel the tension rising, he quickened his pace. Before long it all a hot, tingling sensation travelled up Zexion's spine, making his whole body quiver, as his back arch; white, sticky liquid squirted out from his member's hole; and wailed a ferocious moan before falling limp on the couch. Demyx licked his hand, as well as Zexion's member that was still fully erect, clean, smirking when he was done.

"How'd that feel?" Demyx asked as he held himself above Zexion, giving him a kiss full of tongue. Zexion smirked while sliding his own tongue against Demyx's, making the member in his pants throb. Demyx slithered his hand down to his own crotch, and in swift movements he managed to remove his pants, leaving his tented boxers in view. Zexion, not wanting to seem useless, let his hand wander down the spine of his mate, sliding his way to the tent. Demyx looked at Zexion with such lust as his member was grabbed through the thin cloth of his boxers, Zexion could only snicker at his face.

"I felt great…" Zexion said as he rubbed Demyx's hard member, using his other hand to pleasure himself.

"Zexion, there's something I never told you." Demyx said, holding back slight moans when his mate would rub harder.

"What is that?" The younger of the two asked, pulling out Demyx's shaft and rubbing it and his own in both hands.

"I'd-nng-fantasize about you when jerking off." Demyx smirked, biting the lobe of Zexion's ear.

"Funny…" Zexion moaned slightly, "I did the same, about you…" he felt his own, and his mate's, climaxes coming and soothingly he said, "That felt great, but I think this will feel much better." Zexion pushed Demyx back enough to make him sit up, making the male become confused and wanting more. Before Demyx could make a move, Zexion decided to do something different. He turned over on his stomach, getting on his forearms and knees, exposing his tight entrance to his mate.

Demyx becomes even more excited with the site, making his member twitch. He caresses Zexion's thighs, slowly making his way up to his butt, kissing the side of the muscle as well. His soft fingers travel their way to Zexion's anus, making the younger one grab the side of the cushion. Demyx's fingers toyed with the entrance, making his mate quiver. He bent over Zexion just enough to reach his fingers to his mouth. Zexion opened his mouth and let two of Demyx's fingers explore his mouth, slowly taking them out to get as much saliva on his fingers as he could.

Teasing the entrance of the younger male, the older male slid his index finger inside the hole, sliding it in and out periodically. After rubbing the cavern with one, he added another finger, and another, feelings the muscle walls tighten around it. Becoming more and more aroused, Demyx thought it would be a good time to insert his own member into Zexion. He stood on his knees, taking his fingers out, pulled down his underwear before leveling himself into the right position, and spat on the palm he was just using. He rubbed the hot saliva on the head of his member and then positioned himself to hit the spot he wants.

Demyx rubbed the head on Zexion's entrance, teasing it, making Zexion move his hips back. The older male decided to play with him, by rubbing the head up and down along the hole, making the younger one quiver.

"You want this?" Demyx playfully asked as he grazed Zexion's hole with his member.

"Yes, please…" Zexion groaned, grabbing the sides of the cushions.

"I'm not sure you do." The older pushed a bit of his member inside Zexion, but quickly pulled it back out.

"Give it to me…" Zexion said quietly.  
>"I couldn't hear that, speak up." Demyx said as he used his thumb to toy with the aching hole.<br>"Give it to me!" Zexion said louder, feeling a tingling sensation form in his stomach.

"Have to speak up, I can't hear you."

"_Give it to me_!" Zexion yelled, feeling as if he was going to release his seed once more, but managed to hold back when Demyx stopped toying with him.

With a gradual movement, Demyx eased himself into Zexion, making the male clutch the sides of the couch with his mouth opening from pain and pleasure. The older male slid his member in as far as he could inside the younger's anus, making the walls pulse along with his heartbeat. In and out, he slid his shaft just enough to open him up before they went too far. Demyx grabbed Zexion's leg closets to the inside of the couch and lifted it to the top, making a moan pass his lips. Drool fell from Zexion's mouth as Demyx started to quicken his pace. Demyx lifted himself a little, grunting and moaning as he thrusted his way into Zexion, hitting the spot to make Zexion's moan become louder. With a smirk Demyx started to thrust harder on that spot, making his mate move along with him.

Pressure grew inside Demyx's genitals, making him thrust harder and faster. Zexion gripped the side of the couch, and desperately tried to make it even more pleasurable then it was. He found the strength and lifted himself so that one leg was on the couch cushion, his arms were straight and holding his upper body up and one leg was being held by Demyx. Demyx felt the entrance become more open which made him shift so that it was hitting a wall. Zexion's moans filled the air, while Demyx's grunts followed behind. He dropped to his forearms once again because he too felt pressure building. He reached his hand down his side to his own member and began stroking it to reach his climax faster. Demyx felt the pressure build more and more, and the faster he went, the closer it came. He pulled Zexion closer, making the male nearly yell out a loud moan, and began thrusting faster and with more momentum.

The quicker Demyx thrusted, the faster Zexion rubbed his soon to be climatic shaft. Demyx felt the pressure come from his spine first, as a warm feeling went straight up to his neck and down out of his member; he filled Zexion with a hot, white liquid making him and Demyx both moan a great deal. Demyx kept thrusting himself in Zexion, letting the aftermath wear itself down, while Zexion continued to pump himself. Faster and harder he rubbed, also feeling Demyx's member inside him push him further to climax when his out liquid spewed out on the cushions as he gave his climax a fitting moan.

Demyx pulled himself out, as Zexion fell to the couch feeling much relief to the tension that had just been built up. He turned over to lie on his back, panting heavily, closing his eyes to try and relax. Demyx was also panting just as heavily as Zexion was, but still managed to get a small kiss on the lips from Zexion, before gently laying on top of him. Their heart beats beat together as one in a fast pace, their breaths entwining. Demyx listened to Zexion's chest and slid his hand into the palm of Zexion's, interweaving their fingers together.

"Demyx…" Zexion whispered a sweet whisper, "I love you…and that's never changed."

"I love you, Zexion." Demyx smiled as he heard his lover speak such precious words, "Always have; always will."

Slowly the heart beats came to a steady pace, engulfing one another in their own heat, even if they were completely nude. Before the clock struck 1:00 A.M. Zexion was already fast asleep. Demyx, who was still wide awake and thrilled about what just happened, decided to get up. He looked down at Zexion, whose face resembled that of an angel's in his mind, looked so peaceful. Demyx hurried himself up, then down, the stairs, carrying fresh clothes and a towel with him. He took the damp towel and wiped off any residue on he and Zexion, making him flinch and groan.

"Shh, just go back to sleep." Demyx cooed at a tired Zexion. Demyx carefully slipped Zexion's pajamas on, along with his own, taking the dirty clothes and throwing them down the basement stairs. When walking back over to Zexion, Demyx noticed it had been raining, and it seemed as if it had been raining for a while. He lifted Zexion into his arms, caressing him close, looking at the mess on the couch. He only laughed and started to walk towards the stairs before coming to the mirror which showed the outside. In the mirror there seemed to be a person standing at the window, with both hands on the glass, trying to look in.

Frantically, Demyx turned around looking towards the window to see nothing out of the ordinary. There was no one, not even a shadow on the ground. His heart started to race, acting on instinct, he quickly went up the creaking stairs, making it to the room and closing the door tight. Demyx looked over his shoulder at the door, listening to hear if anything was out there. There was a long silence as he stood at the door, Zexion in his arms.

Demyx placed Zexion in the bed, got in the bed himself, and then wrapped his arms around his lover. Under the covers he listened to the only sound that was being made; the sound of Zexion's heart. He smiled a loving grin as he snuggled to Zexion as close as he could, but still allowing him to breathe. Demyx thought about all he had missed out because he was afraid of what other's would think, feeling stupid. Even though his thoughts wondered aimlessly, Demyx couldn't get over the fact that he was in the perfect spot at that moment of time; with the one he loves. Slowly, but surely, he drifted to sleep.

Demyx awoke in a groggy, weak feeling. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and it read "8:57A.M." He had noticed that he was alone in the bed, even though there was no sound to be heard. Slowly, Demyx sat up rubbing his face while resting his elbows on his knees, finally sliding his hands back through his hair. With a small stumble, he manages to stand, and make his way over to the bathroom. He looks at the mirror, checking his face out to see if there's anything different, not finding anything he looked down to see a note. The note read, "Hey Demyx. Last night was so great that I got inspiration for new pottery items. I'm in the basement. Love, Zexion."  
>Demyx couldn't help but smile, and then quickly finished his business in the bathroom, stashing the note in his suitcase. He had made his way to the basement to see Zexion working away on many pots in a large shirt with some boxers on. There were about seven on the ground, while the kiln seemed to be to its capacity of 15. Walking over to Zexion, quietly, Demyx enthused, "Wow, you really did get some inspiration."<p>

"Oh, yeah!" Zexion said with a grin on his face. He walked back over to the table with the spinning plate on it, and glopped a fair amount of clay on it, steadily making another pots shape. Demyx just smiled and watch Zexion as he worked; he made pots as if he had been doing it his whole life.

Demyx walked over to Zexion and sat behind him on the chair. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, nuzzling his neck with his own face, gently kissing the crook of the neck. The swift, soft movements made blood rush to Zexion's face, and he began to stumble in his work. Before he could mess up anymore, Zexion said, "Demyx, can you wait a bit; just for this one pot?"

"Awe, c'mon…" Demyx said sliding his hands across Zexion's waist and down his thighs, "You've already made enough…"

"But…" Demyx's touch made the male shiver and gradually become aroused, "I just want this one."

"You've been making them all morning; you can take a break." The older male slid his hands down to the inside of the younger male's thighs, slightly gripping them for more of a reaction. Reluctantly, Zexion became aroused, and he could feel his erection growing; but not

Zexion grabbed Demyx's hands and dipped them in the water bucket he had right next to his work station, and made him start molding the pot for himself. Demyx looked at his hands in a confused manner, not processing what was going on. With a small sigh of relief, and a smug look, Zexion said, "You said you wanted to learn."

"Yeah, but I was thinking more of a time when I wasn't horny." Demyx said half chuckling.

"Well, sense you're here, might as well try." Zexion said moving Demyx's hands away from the clay, sculpting the edges, "You've got to be gentle, clay tears easily."

"Okay…" Demyx slightly laced his fingers between Zexion's, feelings the cool surface of the clay. Zexion pushed the petal connected to the table to make the plate go faster, making Demyx push harder on the clay making it cave in. Zexion didn't make a sound, but Demyx still said, "Sorry…"

"It's okay," Zexion said turning his head with a small smile, "I told you, you have to be gentle."

"I'll keep that in mind." The older male said smiling. Zexion shaped the clay back into more of a bowl shape to make it easier. Demyx made sure to not apply much pressure, and he managed to make a decent looking bowl. Zexion smiled at his creation and stopped the table, and then said, "You did it."

"Well, with your help of course." Demyx said humbly.

"Oh well…" Zexion carefully picked up the bowl and set it on the table. Demyx smirked, as Zexion reached over, and dipped his hands in the bucket of water, then slapped his hands on Zexion's thighs. This action made Zexion gasp, and then flinch forward. He looked down at his legs, seeing Demyx's wet, dirty hands on them. Zexion looked behind him and asked, "Why'd you do that? You have clay on your hands, you know?"

"I do know." Demyx said with a smirk, as his hands started trailing up his mate's thighs heading straight for his crotch. Zexion could feel were Demyx was going, but he quickly grabbed his wrists before he got any further.

"Why'd you stop me, babe?" the older male asked innocently.

"I don't wish to have clay in certain areas of my body."

"I think one of those "parts" is saying otherwise." Demyx said pointing down at Zexion's private. Zexion looked down at his crotch noticing an erection slowly growing and becoming more and more noticeable. Before Zexion could react, Demyx moved his hand over to Zexion's member, grabbing it. The younger male bit his lip as the older one started to rub his hand against his member.

"Demyx…" A moan was laced with the whimper coming from the younger male.

"I think you-" before Demyx could finish his sentence, they both heard a crash come from upstairs. Demyx let go of Zexion and quickly made his way up the stairs only to find the display window broken with a brick in the middle of the floor. Glass was shattered everywhere making Demyx have to carefully walk across the floor to grab the brick. He picked up the brick, looking at it closely, reading what it had said.

"What happened?" asked Zexion who was timidly coming up from the stairs.

"Uh…" Demyx said closing most of the brick in his hand, "some punk threw this through our window." He carefully walked over to the door and went out to look down the road on both sides, trying to see if anyone was running or hiding. Not finding anything out of place, he went to the alley and threw the brick. He walked back into the shop and said, "I guess we need to clean up now."

Later that night, after everything had been swept up and they got a new window in, Demyx was lying in bed staring at the ceiling as Zexion curled up against him fast asleep. Even though he and Zexion had just made love again, and his heart was still beating quickly form the adrenalin, he couldn't keep his mind away from the brick.

"'Zexion is mine, stay away from him; or else.'" Demyx said thinking quietly out loud, "Who could have done that?"

Many months went by before it came to that time of the year again; August 16th. Zexion dreaded the days leading up to that day, but not letting Demyx know what he is feeling. They had such a great relationship for the past months; making love just about every day, making pots together, having candle lit dinners together; his life just kept getting better and better, and he didn't want to ruin it with nonsense. He even seen Riku again, but he would become agitated anytime Zexion would bring up Demyx. Every time they would see each other, Riku would continue to hit on Zexion, but of course, Zexion always refused anything other than just hanging out.

Little did Zexion know, Demyx had worries of his own. Anytime Demyx would go to the store, or even just go for a short walk, Demyx had the feeling someone was following him. Notes, more bricks, and even letters would come for him saying something about Zexion. Each note became more threatening the next, another window was broken, but this time it was the bedroom window on the second floor. Demyx was afraid for himself, but he was more afraid for Zexion. He didn't dare tell Zexion what was going on, because he didn't want to start a fight, or create a big unnecessary mess.

As the days grew closer to the cursed day, and the letters became more threatening, Zexion and Demyx became more and more distant. They would fight about random things; Demyx would throw things across the room and was forced to sleep on the couch. Their relationship got worse, and Zexion couldn't work as much from being stressed, therefore they'd fight about money. Demyx would leave and not come back until morning, leaving Zexion to think the worst. It wasn't until that day finally came; August 16th.

Demyx had gotten a note once again, this time it said, "Come meet me by the Clock Tower at 9:00P.M." He became so angry from all the toying around that all he could do was smile, making him crumple the paper in his hand, and then throwing it in the garbage. Zexion had been peering in the background, not wanting to be seen, he pretend to just be coming down the stairs.

"I'm going to go out tonight." Demyx said getting on his coat, looking at the clock which showed 7:54P.M.

"Where are you going?" Zexion held his left arm while slowly walking out of the shadows.

"Does it matter?" Demyx scowled at Zexion.

"Yes, it does!" Zexion stepped forward with his arms straight at his sides, deciding to stand his ground tonight, "I am your boyfriend-your _lover_-and you're living with _me_! This is _my_ house!"  
>"What're you going to do?" Demyx said with his arms out in defense towards Zexion, "Kick me out?"<p>

"Well…" the younger male retreated back to his former stance, holding his left arm with his right hand, "I just want to talk…"

"We _are_ talking!" Demyx said going over to the kitchen, opening drawers, searching for something.

"Without yelling!" Zexion raised his voice, "Why are you leaving tonight? What is _so_ important?"

"I have something to do…" Demyx found what he was looking for, but Zexion couldn't see what that was before Demyx put it in his pocket. He turned to face Zexion, "Look, we'll talk later." He walked closer to Zexion, who had his head down, and caressed his face with his hand, "I have something I need to do."

"But…" Zexion put both of his hands flat on Demyx's chest, "Why can't you just tell me? I…" a small tear fell from Zexion's eye, "I love you so much… I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." Demyx wiped the tear away with his thumb, "I'll always be with you, Zexion; I promise" A small smile found his way on Zexion's face, along with Demyx's. Demyx kissed Zexion's forehead while holding onto his chin.

Demyx was out the door before Zexion could try to talk to him anymore. Zexion watched as he walked away, just wondering where he could be going. That's when he remembered that Demyx had thrown something away. He went towards the trashcan and picked the note out, making sure not to touch anything else in there. Carefully he uncrumpled the paper, until it was legible. He read the words on the paper and wanted to break down.

Zexion leaned against the wall next to the garbage can and slid down to the ground, reading the words over and over. So many things ran through Zexion's mind at that moment, that he wasn't sure what to think. He had forced himself to not cry, because he had been crying too much over this thought. Soon sorrow became rage. Zexion got on his feet, and then left the store towards the direction Demyx went, not even bothering to lock the store.

Demyx stood at the base of the Clock Tower, looking up at the enormous clock that was just about to strike 9:00P.M. He watched as the second hand ticked past the nine, ten, then eleven: _**bong, bong**_; the clock had finally struck 9:00. Demyx looked around the area, searching for someone, but there was no one. The plaza was empty; the train station closed; not even a rat was stirring.  
>"You actually came; I'm amazed." A man's voice came from behind the tower; footsteps along with it. Out from the shadows emerged a tall, well-built man, with a black mask covering his forehead to the end of his nose; his silver hair flowing around it.<p>

"Show yourself." Demyx said heftily, gripping his fist to his sides.

"I will, later; first I want to talk." The masked man said with his arms out to the side.  
>"Okay, fine; what do you want with Zexion?" Demyx said with anger in his voice, trying to hold back everything so that he doesn't do something foolish, "He's <em>mine<em>!"

"Technically, he doesn't belong to anyone but his mother." He circled around Demyx, keeping his distance from the angered teen, "But when it comes to endearments, he's mine."

"He is not!" Demyx yelled, but then calmed himself down, thinking up his own clever response, "How could he be yours, when he's with _me_?" The masked man scowled at Demyx, stopping his pace to grip his fists, only a few steps away from Demyx. The man straightened his back, tightened the black gloves his was wearing, and simply said, "You're only in the way. And we'll have to **fix that**!" Lunging himself at Demyx, fist first, he managed to hit him in the stomach. Demyx wasn't fazed much by the blow, and quickly put his arms up to fight back.

"I'm in _your_ way?" Demyx asked glaring at the man with his fists up, "_You're_ the one who won't give up on someone that will _never_ be with _you_!" he swung a right uppercut, but the man dodged it, counteracting the attack with a low punch; once again hitting Demyx in the stomach.

"If _you_ weren't here, I'd be making love you him right _now_." The stranger said punching downward, but then lifted into Demyx's face hitting him. Demyx stumbled backward, shaking his head, trying to focus; trying to win.

"If you were supposed to fuck him, why did I fuck him _last night_?" Demyx said with a smirk on his face, making the man angry, launching himself at Demyx who managed to hit him square in the face before he could hit him again.

The male fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, making his mask fly off. Demyx walked closer to him, wanting to see who the man was and he was astonished by what he saw. He put his foot on the man's chest, holding him down, and looked him in the eye and said, "I know you. You're that kid that was obsessed with Zexion, for no reason." He put his weight on the foot holding the man down, making him squirm, "Stay away from Zexion, Riku."

"That's not your call, now **is it**!" Riku grabbed Demyx's leg causing him to fall face down. Riku took this to his advantage, and before Demyx could get up after he rolled over, he held him down with his body weight starting to throw punches at his face. One by one, Demyx could feel the bruises starting to form, creating more anger to build up inside of him. He found the strength to push Riku off and proceeded to do the same actions by gripping his fists tight and hitting Riku as hard as he could. Blood spattered from Riku's face before he was able to kick Demyx off.

Demyx got to his feet, started bouncing on his feet with his fists up, and told Riku, "Get up! If we're going to fight, we're doing it now!" Riku stumbled to his feet, putting his fists up as well, and immediately started throwing punches. Demyx dodged most of the blows, managing to hit Riku a couple of times, also. Both of their faces were bloody and red, along with their knuckles.

Riku threw another uppercut, but Demyx crouched to the ground, swung his leg over and around to throw off Riku's footing, making him fall to the ground but stand right back up. Demyx grew even more angry from the thought of Riku stalking them the whole time, wondering why him.

"Why do you want _him_?" Demyx said, dodging another one of Riku's failed hits, counterattacking with a hit to the stomach.

"It's because I've always loved him! Ever sense we were little!" Riku said trying to hit Demyx, managing to get one hit to the face.

"Bull! I've never seen you before I came here, and I've been Zexion's _best_ friend sense we were babies!" Demyx dodged another hit, "You have not known him that long!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" another failed attempt to hit.

"Tell me, now!"

Riku kicked up causing Demyx to lose his stance, gaining the chance to hit him. Riku braced his hands, and began to repeatedly punch him in the stomach. Coughing up blood after Riku was finished; Demyx gritted his teeth while holding his stomach, glaring at Riku's smile. With a battle cry, Demyx kept his hunched over stature and ran into Riku, grabbing and pulling him up to flip him over and on the ground.

Demyx walked over to a groaning man on the ground, trying to get up, and fight more. He grabbed Riku's hand and pulled it behind his back, putting his foot down to keep him face down on the ground, making him cry out in pain. Demyx used his other hand to grab a tool out of his pocket, and held hit up in front of Riku's neck.

"You move, or make another smart-ass comment; I'm going to kill you." He had a cold look on his face, but his eyes showed fear.

"You don't have the balls." Riku said with a wet cough as blood came spewing out of his mouth. Demyx was annoyed with the sound of his voice when he started to slide the knife he held in his hand across Riku's neck, not deep enough to kill, resulting in Riku trying to get out of his hold while screaming.

"Demyx!" A voice echoed through the plaza, making Demyx stop to listen, allowing Riku to push him away and grab his own tool out of his pocket. Riku stood over Demyx, blood dripping from his neck, with a gun in his hand. Demyx looked over to see Zexion horrified.

"Zexion, no, go away! I can handle this!"

"Bull shit!" Zexion ran toward both of them, but stopped when Riku held the gun pointing towards Zexion.

"Zexion, don't come any closer. As soon as I get rid of him, we can be together; like we should be." Riku pointed the gun back at Demyx, before he could do anything.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!" Zexion yelled at Riku.

"You really know by now?" Riku said, a small tear glistening at the brim of his eye, "I did _everything_ to be with you!"

"Like what!" the male yelled more, wanting to help his lover, but didn't want to make a mistake and end up killing him.

"I tried to give you everything you wanted!" Riku said with a smile, "I thought you wanted some comfort, so I made sure Roxas was worked up. When you tried to hang yourself, I shot at the rope to make it fall off. When you caught Axel with someone else, that was me, and I killed him after for agreeing to do such a thing." Riku put his finger on the trigger, "Don't you see? I wanted you to be with _me_. I wanted you to love _me_."

"What…" Zexion held his head, thinking about the fifteen years of hell he went through, "You're saying that _you_, a _human being_, put me through the worst fifteen years of my life!"

"Only to be with you!" Riku said in his defense, "Sometimes you have to tough out things before you can be with the one you love. If I would have known that this guy-" Riku kicks Demyx in the stomach, making him cringe and curl into a fetal position, "-was going to interfere, I would have killed him when I had the chance!"

"Shut up!" Zexion yelled, closing his eyes shut, holding his ears, "Shut up, shut up, **shut **_**up**_!"

"But Zexion, the only reason I am-"

"I said **SHUT UP**!" Zexion threw his fists to his sides.

"You're making me sad, Zexion…" Riku looked at Demyx who couldn't move, "I guess the only thing that will make you understand my undying love for you is to let you experience more pain…" Riku raised the gun level to Demyx's heart, "I'm sorry-"

"_**NO**_!" Zexion charged Riku, tackling him to the ground, but not fast enough for him to stop him from shooting, the gun flailing out of his hand after. The bullet hit the clock tower, making a part of the building fly off. Demyx quickly sprang to his feet, as Zexion tried to hold Riku down, but was having difficulties with the squirming male. Demyx ran to where the gun had landed, picked it up, and exclaimed, "Zexion, get off of him!"

"But he'll-"

"_**Now**_!" Demyx yelled as his heart raced. Zexion got off of Riku, who quickly got to his feet, and began walking towards Demyx. Demyx hesitated wrapping his finger around the trigger, wondering if he was going to be able to do it.

"I already told you!" Riku yelled, "You don't have the-"

_**Bang.**_

Zexion turned towards the sound of the gunshot, and only saw Demyx holding the gun out in front of him as Riku fell towards the ground. With a loud thud and the smell of gun powder, the two lovers stood in silence. They gawked at Riku's lifeless body on the ground, blood trickling from the bullet wound in his head.

_Bong, bong, bong_; the Clock Tower had struck its final hour of midnight, breaking the silence, bring the two back into reality. Zexion turned his head towards Demyx, who didn't take his gaze off of the body, the gun still out in front of him.

"Demyx!" Zexion yelled, trying to get his lover out of the trance, "We have to get rid of this body!"

"But…" Demyx's head slowly turned toward Zexion, his hand holding the gun lowered to his side, "How?"

"I have an idea." Zexion said running towards the ally, searching for something.

Demyx stood looking at the body, his hands trembling. His eyes welled up with tears, as he whispered to himself, "I… I killed him." the gun dropped, making a loud cracking noise, as his hands were brought up to his face. He began to think about the last few months, and all the hell he's been through; then he thought about Zexion. Zexion had gone through even more because of this guy.

"Here, help me put him in here." Zexion said as he brought over what seemed to be a large trunk. Demyx looked at the body, and then at the chest, he looked up at Zexion and asked, "What're we going to do?"

"Not go to jail." Zexion said grabbing the shoulders of Riku's dead body, "Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Yes." Demyx said grabbing Riku's feet. The lifted the body and stuffed it into the trunk, and then latched it close. Miraculously there was no blood on the ground; there was only the mask that had fallen off his face. Demyx walked over to the mask, picked it up, and said, "We're going to have to come up with something if people ask why we are carrying such a large object."

"I'm a pottery maker, Demyx." Zexion said with enthusiasm, "I need clay to work with." Demyx slid the mask in his coat pocket, along with the gun and knife that he had brought. He smiled at Zexion, walked over to the trunk, lifted the end of it and said, "Let's go home."

"How big of a fire do you think?" Demyx called out, shoving wood into Zexion's blue kiln.

"That's enough!" Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm before he could put another piece of wood into the oven, "Don't want to burn the house down, now do you?" Demyx just smiled and stole a small kiss on the lips from Zexion, "You never taught me this stuff, so how am I supposed to know?"

"Common sense." Zexion smiled, "Help me with the trunk." Zexion walked over to trunk filled with the remains of Riku, and stood there staring at it. Demyx walked over and put his arm around Zexion's waist, kissed his temple, and then said, "We just need to get this over with."

"You're right…" Zexion said, picking up one side of the trunk. Demyx proceeded to pick up the other side and carefully walked over to the large oven. Cautiously Demyx stood to the side, and then slid the container in the oven, Zexion pushing the rest of it in all the way. Zexion was about to close the door when Demyx put his arm in front of him, stopping him.

Demyx took out the soiled pistol, emptied its bullets, and then threw it in the fire. Next came the knife, stained with the blood of pure evil; in the fire it burned. Last to go was the mask. Demyx held it in his hand, staring the eye sockets, envisioning Riku's face, Demyx threw it in the fire, and then slammed the door shut.

Demyx sat down on a chair in front of the kiln, Zexion sat on his lap, and Demyx held him close, watching the flames engulf the trunk. The lonely noise being made was the subtle screaming of the flames burning the wood, metal, and plastic. There was a roar of what sounded like thunder, but what were only the flames reaching the body. Zexion turned sideways on Demyx's lap; hiding is face in the crook of his neck.

A glare hit Demyx's eyes, making him avert his gaze from the flames, to the win

They vowed to be together until the end, and the end came when their store, The Blue Kiln, finally became warn down and collapsed on top of them. Ruins took the place of the shop until the city decided to do something about the destroyed building. Pottery, glass, and pieces of walls stuck out of the ground; along with the remains of the two lovers. There was one pot spared, a fairly new one. In small letters, it said

_"At least we had a new day to remember."_


End file.
